1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual wiper, and more particularly to a manual wiper arranged to be capable of removing waterdrops or stains adhering to a window portion of a helmet, goggles, or the like.
2. Statement of the Related Art
The front windshield of an automobile is provided on its outer side with a wiper for removing waterdrops and stains.
A wiper of this type has a structure in which a wire blade formed of a resilient material such as rubber or the like and having a predetermined length is secured to a distal end portion of an arm which swings back and forth in such a manner as to wipe a fixed fan-shaped area under the driving force of a motor, and this wiper blade is pressed against the outside surface of the front glass to remove waterdrops and stains.
The component parts of such a wire apparatus, including the wire motor, are relatively large, so that the overall wiper apparatus is inevitably large in size.
It is often mandatory to wear a helmet and goggles when one rides a motorcycle, and if one rides a motorcycle wearing such headgear in rainy weather, waterdrops adhere to the window plates provided in the headgear. However, since wiper apparatus are large in size, it is virtually impossible to install one on a helmet or the like. Even if a compact wiper apparatus were to be produced incorporating a battery, if the wiper were fixed to the window plate of a helmet, the wiper would itself become an obstruction.
For this reason, waterdrops adhering to a window plate are conventionally removed by using a towel or the like, but it has not been possible to thereby remove waterdrops as efficiently as with a wiper, and the use of towels for this purpose is very inconvenient.